Secrets
by WinneandTigger
Summary: A new guardian with a secret that's tearing her apart. Not to mention Pitch's back an even darker and scarier then ever. Can the guardians save the world once again or will darkness reign supreme.
1. Chapter 1

Watching snow fall is wondrous thing. All those little dancing dots whirl around in the sky in a unique way. Look closely and see all the twinkling patterns. In a way they're like stars. The man behind all this was Jack Frost. Who looked to be 17, but was really over 100. Jack was very naughty. He also did not get along with the Easter bunny. The Easter bunny was all serious and jack was all fun. They were both guardians. Sworn to protect the children good or bad, naughty or nice. There were other guardians too. Like Santa, a guy you really don't wanna get angry with you. Then there was tooth. When your first meeting her hide your teeth. Jack found this out the hard way. Then there was Sandy, whose full name was Sander-son Snoosman. As you could guess he was the Sandman, who was also mute, but made little pictures out of magic gold sand so people could under stand him. It was like sign language. Sometimes it was easy to understand, and sometimes you'd just get lost. (No really, i confuse sorry with thank you all the time, so i just guess thank you and move on.)

Well back to jack. All he was doing tonight was sitting on a wall thinking about a trick to play on Bunny. _Maybe I should make it snow in hi warren. Nah, it might kill the colour spraying flowers an Bunny would be ticked. Or maybe I should hide next time we have a meeting, then bunny will get all mad the I'll throw a bunch of snowballs at him. Nah, last time i threw snowballs at the poll i got a ten minuet lecture from North about don't break the toys. Or maybe-_ His thoughts were cut off when he saw footsteps. He saw footsteps, but no feet. Then more. Then more. As a little wind blew the steps moved more to the side. _This thing could be hurt or weak._ So Jack flew down to the situation. The footsteps only moved faster as he came closer. So he flew down faster. The the footsteps moved even faster. _So the chase is on. _Thought Jack as he grinned.

**At the Poll**

"Where in the blinking eggs could frostbit be!" Bunny shouted sounding very enraged. There was a meeting and Jack was now very late. And Bunny was a bit angry with him. "Calm down Bunny, I'm sure he'll be here any minuet now. He was probably making sledding more fun than it already is for some child, it is daytime in half of the world." This really didn't help Bunny at all. "So you think Jack is out for some joyride, while we're stuck in here waiting for him!" "Bunny please!" said North. "Just calm down. So Jack's a little late for this meeting like he is for every meeting, big deal." "But you said it was important!" "That was just to get you to come quicker." If Bunny had a rage-o-meter it would be broken by now. "I need to go cool off." He said as tapped his foot on the ground. He jumped into the hole it made in the floor, then sealed it up with a flower. Sandy made a carrot and a snowflake symbol. "You think Bunny went off to find Jack?" The little gold man shook his head yes. "I'll go get the sleigh." said North. Because right now the case was on for every one.

**A.N Read and review. I know i Still have another story to work on, but i had this one in my head for 2 years and i really wanted to post it and plus I'm thinking about what to happen next chapter of my other story. So please leave a comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Chase is on.

Still chasing the footprints, he had his eyes set on following the thing he was chasing. Jack thought about nothing else but what it may be. That was until a certain bunny popped up in front of his his face. "Bunny! When did you get here?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Where were you Jack?! You missed a very important meeting!"

"Well sorry, but I'm kinda busy!"

"Doing What!?" This bunny was officially Ticked.

"Chasing that!" Jack said pointing forwards. But when Bunny turned around he saw nothing. He scowled at the boy. "What do you think I am, a blinking idiot!?" then as he turned around a snowball hit his face. The bunny was infuriated, not even he was so angry, words could not describe his feelings. As he slowly took out one of his boomerangs Jack said "Oh boy, I should probably run." The two dashed off.

Before anyone could do anything to the other, a sleigh landed on the ground with a loud** THUMP!** "What's going on!?" asked North concerned ad confused.

"Jack missed the meeting because he was chasing his imaginary friend! Then he threw a snowball at my face!"

"Jack is this true?"

"Well only the part about being late and throwing the snowball."

"Well there are footprints all around here, but you two were moving around a lot." Tooth examined.

"Okay, that's it everyone in the sleigh!" North said trying to stop anyone from getting hurt.

As they all got in Jack muttered "It was really there. I saw it."

It was a cool crisp winter night. It was absolutely beautiful. "Can't you just use a snow-globe to transport us to the pole?" asked Jack.

"Yes but it's such a relaxing night, so I thought we should enjoy it with a sleigh ride." In the back Bunny was vomiting over the side of the sleigh. Besides for that part the ride was rather relaxing. That was until a nightmare ran across the sky almost hitting the sleigh.

"What was that?!" Exclaimed wide eyed Tooth.

"A nightmare. Do you think?" Santa said. Sandy made an angry face then stuck his hands up making them like claws.

"I think Sandy's right." said Jack. "Pitch is back, isn't he."

"Let's just hope this encounter isn't as bad as the last one we had." North said. Sandy shook his head in agreement.

**A.N. Sorry ****I didn't update too soon. R&R, and by the way a special shout out to my first reviewer Astrid Frost. Let's all give her a hand. I'll try to make my next chapter longer and finally introduce my O.C. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Shadows

"North trow the globe now!" Jack yelled as a pack of nightmares were about to strike. The old man shook the globe and whispered North pole and threw the globe. The brilliant colours spun everywhere. The sleigh rushed through the portal and spun with it. It spun this way, that way and up and down. Until finally they crash landed in the pole. "I think I like that ride better in a sack." Jack said sounding very dizzy. All the guardians were either dizzy, on the edge of puking, or laughing like North. Sandy was shaking his head a little. He thought the ride was really fun.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Bunny groaned. Just then the blue crystal rose from the floor. "Here we go again."said Bunny.

"I wonder who it is gonna be this time."said Jack. Sandy made a four-leaf clover. Bunny was muttering the usual. Tooth was wondering who'd be in excitement, and North was just watching as the blue figure formed. Until finally the figure was fully formed. (Remember I can't describe this in colour because the crystal is blue.) It was a female figure in a hood. It was lightly coloured, except for a swirling, twisted design on the bottom of the long robe.

"Does anyone know who this person is?" asked North.

"Nope." said Jack

"Not a clue." Tooth replied. Sandy made a question mark. Everyone looked at Bunny.

"What do you think?" he asked. Everyone else sighed. That was until the crystal glowed again. Everyone turned around. It was like a flashback showing Jack chasing footsteps. "Looks like you weren't just chasing you imaginary friend." Jack from the other side of the group blew a raspberry at Bunny.

"Um, guys how do we find the new guardian?" asked Jack.

"We split up. First person to find her get's a free eggnog!" declared North

"Really?" asked Jack excited. He had heard that the elves made the best eggnog you'd ever taste.

"No." replied North. "Now everyone go!"

"Wait!" shouted Tooth. "I think Sandy should go with someone just in case." She said sounding kinda concerned.

"Okay then he goes with Jack." Bunny said.

As everyone left the room a shadow in the corner gave a wicked grin that could scar you for life if you saw it. (But of course no one saw it, _sigh_.) it whispered "Looks like I'll be getting that free eggnog."

**A.N. Sorry i didn't update for like a week. Please review, I'm desperate. Should I make the next chapter from Pitch or Jack and Sandy's point of view. R&R. ;) **


	4. sorry

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that it takes a long time to update. I suffer writers' block, knowing what's going to happen but then not being able to type it down. If you are really ticked about me taking so long to update, feel free to review saying how angry you are, I don't mind.

From, Writer


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Invisible

"So we're looking for a hooded figure, right?" asked Jack. So far they had found nothing and Jack was rather bored. "I'd rather be locked in a room whit Bunny I'm so bored." Jack moaned. (This was true.) It didn't help much that Sandy couldn't talk. In the distance the little golden man saw invisible footsteps. He smiled at this, but then he realized that there was no way he could notify Jack, who was still groaning. He tugged on the bottom of the boy's hood. He didn't really notice. He made a golden bell. Once again Jack didn't notice.

_Think, think, think. How will i get jack to notice me so I can tell him tat I know she's there. _Sandy thought. Then he looked down and saw the snow. He got an idea. _It's worth a shot. _The little golden man picked up a chunk of snow and threw it at him. The cold powdery substance hit his face.

"What was that for?!" Jack asked, brushing his face off. Sandy pointed in the distance. Jack also saw the footprints. "Oh, so that's what that was for." said Jack in realization of the situation. The both hovered over to the footprints and started to fallow the trail. But of course the footprints just appeared faster. So they flew faster. Until finally a trashcan fell over knocking some revealing about a corner of a white dress.

"Gotcha." Jack said with a rather evil look on his face. He placed the end of his staff down which created a trail of ice with a snowflake design. Jack skated over to the the footprints on the trail of ice. Coming to the end of his trail he reached out and grabbed something that felt like fabric. Once his icy hand grabbed it color started to form on the hood. It was all black except for the twisted design on the bottom. It looked like it was a constellation. A pale white glove grabbed his arm and pushed it off.

" Stay away!" she said "I don't want to hurt anyone." She started to run away faster. Sandy made a confused face.

"What was that all about?" asked Jack. Sandy shrugged. "Aw man, we've gotta find some way to notify North and the others. Sandy made a little firework above his head. "Sandy you know that they don't travel." Sandy shook his head yes. "Well I can't stop you from trying." Sandy made a bunch of gold fireworks and a lighter an lit it. He lit the gold fireworks and Jack watched them go up. He had to admit it looked amazing. But these fireworks didn't explode the just travelled on and on.

In Russia, Australia, and India:

In all three countries everyone saw a giant puff of golden smoke. And let me tell ya, if you thought that fireworks are pretty then you should have seen this. Golden fireworks!

All three saw them. Bunny reacted by making a hole and digging to the country that thy were in. But it would still take a long time for him to find Jack and Sandy noting that they were chasing her.

**A.N I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry. Who do you think will find Jack and Sandy first? Try and guess our mystery girl's name? Oh yeah b.t.w our commenter shout out goes to mysterwriter25601.:) please answer in the comments**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:5 Night Sky Lullaby

(I'm gonna make this from the O.C.'s point of view.) It's hard to run away. No one to trust, no one to protect you, it's just yourself. Not really, but for now that's how it is for me. I creep into a corner. It feels almost warm here. But that doesn't stop cold and fear from getting to you. I know I'm invisible to the world, but that doesn't mean I'm emotionless. Feeling tired finally takes its tole on me. I always hear this lullaby when I sleep. But I don't know who sang it to me. My mother died at childbirth, and I never knew my father at all. In fact i never really knew anyone. But somehow I remember the some, well most of it. I'm pretty sure it goes something like this..

_**Night Sky Lullaby**_

_**Lullay Moon Princess, **_

_**Good night twinklette mine, **_

_**Rest Under Moonlight Embrace,**_

_**Sleep Now... Awaits. **_

_**I'll Keep The Coolness of, **_

_**But Carry In Kind, **_

_**All The Stars O fNight. **_

_**More Stars Shine Than You Know,**_

_**Not One Out O Place,**_

_**In A Twinkling Aray, **_

_**Sweeps Softly... Between The Foam, **_

_**While Footsteps Creep Softly Into The...Under Moonlight,**_

_**And ... You Shall, **_

_**In Between My Soft... **_

Well I'm sorta sure that goes like this. But I'm too tired to care anyway.

**A.N. Hey guys! This week I can't do a weekly shout out because no one new has reviewed. So i asked my sister what to do and she gave me some advice, so I might as well take it. Here it goes. If you review then you get and invisible and transparent cake. Also try and guess the O.C.'s name, now that I've given you a sorta hint. And also I'm not posting until I have 7 reviews. Since i have two already, all you guys have to do is give me five more. Bye+R&R. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Other Dimension

_Where am I? What is this place? Oh it's so cold here. I see the sky, it's pink and orange, but also cyan at the bottom. Everything else is black, trees, flowers, the ground. I think I see a little girl. She's made of sand. Black sand. She goes over to me. Now there are for of them. Everything is swirling around me. I feel like I'm nauseated. My vision is so messed up like it's spinning, and everything's starting to black out. _

"Ring around the rosy." One of them starts as the others join in to her song.

"A pocket full of posies,

Ashes,

Ashes,

We all fall down!"

"Cows in the meadow,

Eating buttercups,

Ashes,

Ashes,

You won't stand up!"

_She grabs my dress and starts clawing up it digging her nails into my ribs, then she grabs my head and tries to pull me down, along with the other kids, grabbing me and claws coming out them. "OFF!" I shout. They all explode. All that's left of them is the sand of which they came from. I sit. I'm alone here, then darkness and silence pervade. Why, _I think, _why was I ever even created. I bring s much misery to everything and one i meet. That's why i want them to stay away. _

_I feel myself crying. I don't know why. Is it because i killed a bunch of little girls? Is it because my ribs? Maybe it's fear. Probably is. I have so many things to fear right now. He's out there. I'm all alone, or maybe it the fact this isn't a dream, that this place actually exists, and that this is technically my home. Not any more. It's all been corrupted. By him. _

**A.N. I'm sorry that I didn't update in lie a month. Here are the reasons; **

**#1 throughout this week I've had 6 tests to study for. **

**#2 this chapter really fits in with Halloween.**

**#3 i've been working on an animated film for the pbs kids **

**website (a challenge from my cousin) **

**If you are ticked at me, then put it in the comments. Also i will not abandon this story like did with my other one. (no one had even read it) All in all I'm super sorry R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

**Hey guys! I wanted to do my weekly shout outs, but no one was reviewing, so i found my list of followers and this is my Big Bang weekly shout out. **

**This weeks mentions go to: **

**Bre Days,**

**DaisyRuthBlack,**

**DharamaLuzader,**

**Julie Monroe, **

**KuorHime11219, **

**Shira2676,**

** , and **

**miclovesdance. **

**Let's all give them a hand. (audience clapping) Thank you all you're way too kind. I bet one of you is blushing back there. Sorry about updating a lot. School is starting to catch up on me with tests and stuff. Anyway i just wanted to say thanks to anyone who read this and happy Halloween! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Darkness Inside Part 1

_Ooh my head feels so woozy._ "So that's where you're hiding!" said a rather young voice. _Of all the times _for_ my robe to not be invisible! _

The black hooded figure stood up. Looking ready to fight, Jack saw the bottom of a ice-white face.

"Really, you're gonna try and fight me?" He asked sort of confused. The robed girl nodded as she slowly pulled out a thin silvery white sword. Jack, realizing that this too dangerous for an ice covered stick, made a thin frost covered sword. A smirk started to form on his face. The two lunged at each other. Their swords' clanged each time they hit each other. The dark hooded girl's sword swept across the ground, and Jack jumped, but then with all her might she swung the sword up. The silver blade sliced through the winter's very own sword, breaking off a large piece as the sliver sword almost hit Jack.

"I will admit that was quite impressive." Jack stated with some worry in his voice. Now all he had left to battle with was what was left of his ice sword.

_Finish him! _

_No I won't! _

_But he will hurt you! So much pain, so much pain._

_But he has no part in this. _

_Don't you remember what the called you. How much of a freak they thought you were?! _

_I don't want to remember all the pain. _

_I will make you remember if you don't do what I say. _

_Never! _

_I now have no choice. _

_In the real world with Jack's thoughts,_

"Uh, hello?" Jack waved a hand in front of her hooded face. "Oh come on, that was an epic battle!" _ Why isn't she moving at all?_ "OK, this is getting kinda creepy." He circled around her three times. Nothing happened. He tried making really funny faces. She didn't move a muscle. _What the heck is going on?_ Then suddenly, she started screaming, as she slowly collapsed down to the ground.

Back In Our O.C."s Head

_This would all stop if you just weren't a weak, spineless, coward! _

_That's a lie! You'll never stop showing me these things even if i give you control! _

_Why do you resist me? It is a foolish idea. _

_Because i know what will happen if i don't! Now get out of my head! _

_You know you can't hold me back anymore, or a least not for too much longer._

_As long as I'm living i will try! _

_And you do not realize that i could kill you at any given moment. _

_I have realized that before, and i also know that if you did kill me your plan would fail! _

_Smart girl._

Back to Jack

Jack was panicking. (and i think i made it obvious why.)Because no one would know what to to do at all. All his worry turned into confusion, when he heard a _Snap!_ Not the kind of snap you hear from someones' fingers, but the kind you hear when you or someone else breaks a bone. This was confusing for him because all that was happening was her screaming in pain sort of a scary painful way only taking a few second every so often to hyperventilate.

_What the hell did you do to me!?_

_I snapped part of your spinal cord to make your subconscious body calmer, easy to repair._

_You had no right! _

_But soon enough i will. And besides, you and i both know that there's things i could do to your material body that are worse than that. _

_But i'll still wins this fight. _

_That is irrelevant, but true I suppose. But and i both know that when we find him that i will become more powerful than ever, and i will be finally able to take full control over your material body. _

_You mean when you find him, since I'm not searching for him! In fact I'm ending this **NOW! **_

O.C.'s P.o.v,

When I wake up i have to blink under the bright light. Once my eyes adjust, i see Santa, the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, who looks somewhat happy. I also see the Sandman (he's kinda popular where i come from.) And Last but not lest Jack Frost. Now i know I'm in trouble. "oh boy." I whisper.

A.N.: hi guys, sorry i didn't update in a while. No shout out this week. :(

Also I'm not posting until i have three more reviews. And invisible cheerios for all reviewers and guess the O.C.'s name. Thank you and good bye! :)


End file.
